Remnants of Normality
by NegoArgentaeDragotea
Summary: In which Mukuro is a stalker. In which Hibari is angry. In which Reborn is being his usual manipulative bastard. Tsuna feels like he's going to die- again. Sex, male pregnancy, and a smidge of violence. A nice sundae with a topping of 6918. Enjoy.


Livewithenvy presents…

_**Remnants of Normality**_

For

**The 6918 Anthology**

(Or the Most Socially Dangerous Pair In the Entire World)

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Hibari was smashing his alarm clocks into nonexistence. After the twenty-ninth alarm clock to bite the metaphorical dust (metaphorical because Hibari was very meticulous about his apartment being neat and clean), Hibari dragged (more like wobbled while trying not to crash into anything) himself to his bathroom. He didn't notice a white owl with mismatched eyes staring at him all the while.

Mukuro was gleefully cackling and for the love of GOD it was creeping Ken out. Chikusa had said, "Don't bother Mukuro-san!" but Ken couldn't help himself but ask what was so funny.

Two seconds later, as a bypasser noted, a dirty blonde bordering on brunette boy with a large scar across his face flew out of the window, shattering the glass in the process. He was escorted with an undeniably male voice wailing, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO INTERRUPT MY STALKING?! HE WAS JUST ABOUT TO GET IN THE SHOWER!" The bypasser didn't know whether to make sure the boy was okay or to call the police for stalking.

Hibari, being the sleepyhead, didn't notice the owl when he undressed and went into the shower. He however, did take notice when a large white owl (what owl is awake during DAY, for the love of god…) screeched and wailed something that distinctly sounded like a cat being drawn and quartered. Looking at the bird that was apparently suicidal, Hibari vowed to kill Mukuro for possessing a damn bird to spy on him.

The air at Namimori Middle School was uncomfortably thick that day. Hibari was being even more of a grouch than usual. He was also destroying any sakura tree that he saw on contact- the ground was now littered with pieces and splinters of wood ranging from the size of a pea to Tsuna's fear of Xanxus.

Tsuna at that moment really felt like dying. Although Gokudera had said, "Don't worry Tenth! I'll protect you from those bastards!" and Yamamoto had added his two cents, "Maa maa Hibari-san just probably woke up on the wrong side of bed today!" -in which Tsuna had responded, "Doesn't he wake up on the wrong side of bed EVERY DAY?!"- Tsuna still felt like something was going to go down, and it wasn't his grades for once. Maybe there was still time to rush to the airport to get out of Japan before Hibari blew up and caused the next Apocalypse.

At noon, Mukuro made his way from Kokuyo Middle School to Namimori to seek out his skylark. It wasn't hard, what with the "DIE DIE DIE" auras coming from the roof of Namimori Middle School. Licking his lips, Mukuro made his way to the roof. This was going to be fun.

All that could be heard from the roof at one in the afternoon was the sound of steel against steel and the drops of blood and sweat hitting the hard cement. Mukuro had Hibari's throat against one of the spikes of his trident and Hibari had one of his tonfas held up to the other's temple. It was a draw and they both knew it. Unfortunately for Mukuro, Hibari wasn't willing to give up. Mukuro made sure otherwise.

Summoning up an illusion of being surrounded by sakura trees, Mukuro watched with unbridled glee as Hibari stumbled and fumbled at the sight of the sakura blossoms. Looking at the younger male, he pressed his body flush to the other's and did something incredibly dangerous to everyone's health.

Onyx eyes widened to an alarming degree as Hibari felt himself being kissed. The eyes widened even further as Mukuro deepened the kiss. Deciding that he would bite Mukuro to DEATH after the kiss, Hibari decided to simply savor the moment.

Reborn dragged Tsuna to the roof of the school as soon as school was over, claiming that "there was something he needed to see". Unfortunately for the to-be mafia boss, it wasn't something he needed to ever see.

Tossing a bottle to Mukuro, who was currently undressing Hibari, Reborn casually said, "Thought you'd need this." Tsuna gaped; Reborn was saying this as if he was saying "It's sunny today, isn't it?" Mukuro just simply grinned and said, "Thanks, arcobaleno."

As the baby and his protégé left the roof, Reborn turned to Tsuna and said, "That lubricant increases the estrogen and chorionic gonadotropin levels in a male's body. Do you know what that means, idiot-Tsuna?" Not knowing what the hell chorionic-whatever that was- was, he shook his head. Reborn sighed, and said, "Chorionic gonadotropin is a chemical associated with pregnancy." All Tsuna could do at that moment was gape at his tutor. "Does that mean then-" he cut off. Reborn nodded. "That means that Hibari-san, since he's the bottom," here Tsuna blushed at the thought, "might get pregnant."

At that revelation, Tsuna felt lightheaded. As he fainted, he thought that if Hibari and Mukuro ever had bloodthirsty, illusion-creating, psychotic, "ku fu fu" chuckling, tonfa-wielding, pineapple-shaped children with black hair and slanted eyes, he'd start writing his will.

Nine months later…

Born to the world was Daisuke Reiji Rokudo.

Mukuro grinned. He had named the boy. The boy would grow up to be an illusionist if he could help it.

Hibari smiled faintly. That boy was going to grow up bloodthirsty and psychotic if he could help it.

And Tsuna thought he was going to die. Again.


End file.
